SPOTLIGHT: Gundam SEED
by Black Convoy
Summary: A collection of oneshots based off the TRANSFORMERS Spotlight comics that focus on various unsung heroes of the Cosmic Era. First off, the "Hosenka" shows her skills, but is she ready to face several of the Earth Forces' ace pilots. 001: Shiho Hahnenfuss


Finally, I've got the first chapter done. Well, I'll tell all of you now that this collection of one-shots focuses on pilots from the Astray and SEED MSV collection. This first one is to celebrate the coming of the new ASTRAY series, GUNDAM SEED Vs. ASTRAY. I am trying to make these as closes to canon as possible, so please let me know by PM. if I made any mistakes. Anyway, to start things off, here is Shiho Hahnenfuss.

Bandai and Sunrise own Gundam Seed and everything else.

Enjoy and please review.

* * *

SPOTLIGHT FILE 001: Shiho Hahnenfuss

C.E. 71- Second Battle of Yachin Due:

"Stand resolute, courageous soldiers of Z.A.F.T. We must show the naturals that we are not to be trifled with!" _The words of Ezalia Joule rang through my ears as I watched the mass of Earth Forces mobile suits head towards me. However, I am an elite soldier of Z.A.F.T. and I wear the red uniform with pride. To be perfectly honest, I am eager to fight. This is my chance to avenge my friends murdered at Boaz and the YFX-200 CGUE DEEP Arms is my tool to do it._

"Joule Squad, remember do not let one enemy mobile suit, mobile armor, or whatever the hell they throw at us get close to the P.L.A.N.T.S," ordered Commander Yzak Joule. _Of course, that was my intention all along, but hearing it from Commander Joule gives me a sudden morale boost. Before I realize what I am doing, I find my feet pressing down hard on the boost pedal. By the time I pull my foot off, I am deep in the enemy line. The alarm in my machine start blaring, telling me that multiple enemy machines have locked on to me. Now all of my training kicks in and I begin firing from the two thermal energy cannons mounted on my CGUE's shoulders as well as the machine gun I picked up from a destroyed Ginn. _

_Two enemy GAT-01 Strike Daggers I hit dead center of the cockpit. A third Strike Dagger had its main camera damaged. However, that is where my luck runs out. _"Damn it," I scream as a barrage of beams head towards my mobile suit. The disadvantage of my CGUE DEEP Arms is that it has no means to defend itself. _As many people do when they are about to face death, tears come to my eyes, and memories of my friends and family flash through my mind. _

"Hahnenfuss, fall back," orders Commander Joule as his GAT-X102 Duel Gundam covers blocks the incoming beams with his shield. _For an instant, I feel like a dreamy little girl. I imagine myself as a princess in distress and Commander Joule has come to my rescue. Then the harsh truth hits me. The only reason Commander Joule had to save me is because I screwed up big time. _"Hahnenfuss! Get your head out of your ass and fall back," shouted Commander Joule.

"Yes sir," I respond. _I feel so ashamed of myself. To think, I was not disciplined enough to not act on my instincts. I realize that I was about to make another mistake by wallowing in my shame, so I turn it into a resolution never to screw up again. _

"Help me, argh," _I hear over my radio, followed by static. Looking in my left monitor I catch a glimpse of the GAT-X131 Calamity Gundam blasting a hole through the cockpit of a Guaiz with its bazooka. That is something I cannot let go unpunished, and what better way to redeem myself than bringing down this Earth Forces titan? No, I tell myself this is not for the sake of my pride, but for the sake of my comrades who are about to be slaughtered. I draw the NOL-Y941 heavy laser sword from its resting place on my CGUE's hip and charge the Calamity Gundam. _

"Well look at this, another lamb coming to the slaughter," said the Calamity's pilot in a mocking tone. _I sneer at the aqua-marine Gundam, anticipating the moment I make him regret ever making that comment. I begin my attack by accelerating my CGUE to its greatest speed, despite the damage I know it will inflict on my body. Fortunately, my recklessness shocked the Calamity's pilot, giving me the precious few seconds I needed to slice its "Todesblock" 337mm plasma-sabot bazooka in two. With the initiative in my possession, I follow through, destroying the "Kaefer Zwei" 115mm dual ram cannon and the Calamity's left arm. However, the effects of acceleration take their toll on my heart and I am forced to relinquish the initiative. _"Die, you stupid-ass mother fucker," he shouts, firing two shots from the "Schlag" 124mm high-energy long-range beam cannons on the Calamity Gundam's backpack.

_One of the beams hits me, vaporizing my CGUE's left leg, but that is the least of my problems. _"Orga, you loser! You can't even take out one simple grunt, that's fucking pathetic." _Now the GAT-X370 Raider Gundam joins in the fray, laying down a steady rapid fire from its M2M3 76mm machine guns. My machine takes fairly little damage, but I am still at a disadvantage. Again, I find that I've gotten in over my head, but this time there is no Commander Joule to bail me out. My only chance for survival against the Raider is if the pilot does what I predict. Sure enough, the black Gundam transforms to its mobile suit mode and attacks me with its "Mjolnir" hammer, just as I wanted. Using precise timing, I catch the wire of the hammer and sling the Raider into the Calamity Gundam._

"Great going, fuck-tard, now you screwed me up," shouts the Calamity's pilot, using his Gundam's functioning hand to punch the Raider Gundam.

_While the two Earth Forces pilots bicker, I take my chance and radio for support. Two Ginns hear my plea and attempt to come to my rescue. They provide a blanket of cover fire for me to exscape, but it only lasts several seconds before they are destroyed by the GAT-X252 Forbidden Gundam. _"This bitch is mine," the pilot shouts, swinging his "Nidhoggr" heavy scythe wildly. _Now, I am absolutely furious. Too many of my comrades have died at the hands of these freaks and I refuse to let anymore lose their lives. I scream angrily and my mind goes blank._

"What? What the hell," cries the Earth Force's extended pilot Shani Andras, stunned that a damaged blue mobile suit was coming at him at an incredibly fast attempts to stop the oncoming attack by swinging his scythe, but the CGUE DEEP Arms dodges it and breaks the scythe. "Shit," Shani curses, trying to move out of Shiho's range, but he is too late and the Forbidden Gundam's "Geschmeidig Panzer" energy deflecters are sliced off. This attack gains the attention of the other two extendeds and they launch a simultaneous attack on the CGUE DEEP Arms. The Raider Gundam prepares to shoot Shiho with its "Zorn" 100mm energy cannon, but is stopped when Shiho decapitated the gundam by throwing her heavy laser sword through its head. Immediately, the "Housenka" removed her sword and made a clean slash across the Calamity Gundam's chest mounted "Scylla" 580mm energy cannon.

"Damn it! What the hell is with this bitch," hisses Orga Sabnak. Fortunately, relief comes for him and the other extendeds when the CGUE DEEP Arms' right arm is shot off.

"Raider, Forbidden, Calamity, fall back and get your machines repaired," comes an announcement from a GAT/A-01E2 Buster Dagger. "I'll take over from here." _I return to my senses and a feeling of dread consumes my body. I am well aware of this new enemy and her infamous reputation. That Buster Dagger belongs to Earth Alliance super ace, Rena "Sakura Burst" Imelia, an excellent natural pilot with skills that are greater than most coordinators. This is definitely not an opponent that I'd want to fight with a fully functional mobile suit, much less a damaged one. Nevertheless, I am the only thing standing between her and the P.L.A.N.T.s, so I have no choice but to fight .I make_ _the first move and shoot at her with my functioning thermal cannon, but she easily dodges and takes out my last weapon. "Why are you attacking our home? We've done nothing to you, yet you want to kill us all," I ask, despite starring directly into the barrel of the Buster Dagger's 350mm gun launcher._

"You, girl, how old are you," _I hear over my intercom. There was something in her voice, something strong, yet sad. I answer, not in a strong, proud tone like I wanted to, but in a frightened stutter. _"That is truly tragic, to see a fifteen year old girl on the frontlines. To witness all of this death, instead of being able to spend your day at the mall with your boyfriend like a normal girl…" _I am surprised when she removes the gun launcher from my cockpit. _"Go back and pray that we never meet again," _she instructs me, pushing my CGUE back towards the P.L.A.N.T.s._

"_Thank you, Ms. Imelia. I wish we could have met on better terms," I say, strangely finding myself blushing._

"That would have been nice," _were the final words spoken to me by Rena "Sakura Burst" Imelia before she returns to the battle. _

_Today, I've learned my limitations in battle. Several near encounters with death make me painfully aware that there are many pilots out there that are better than me. However, this knowledge makes me all the more eager to become stronger so that one day, I can fight on level equal to aces like Commander Joule and Ms. Rena Imelia. One day, I will become a Z.A.F.T. super ace. Then I can say with pride that I live up to my nickname, "Housenka."_

END?

* * *

Next chapter focuses on Rena "Sakura Burst" Imelia and her participation in the development of the G weapons.


End file.
